Takamachi Nanoha
Takamachi Nanoha 'is a playable character in Magical Battle Arena, and one of the five starting characters, along with the only character to be released in the demo, along with Lina Inverse, who was not a default character. Unlike most games, where the main character is overall balanced and in a middle tier, she has capability to excel in ranged, melee, combos, defenses and counters, giving herself an S tier. With speed as her advantage, it is important to combo fast and not allowing opponent to escape her pressure. She has a superior counter defense, Protection and Protection Powered, which allows stun and quick counter chain combos. ''Long-Range Bombardier Origins Nanoha comes from the Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha universe, where she is the main and titular character. Nanoha gained Raising Heart, an intelligent device she uses to cast magic, from Yuuno, a boy(who has transformed as a ferret during that time) that she rescued after he had been injured trying to seal a magical artifact known as a Jewel Seed a Lost Logia which grants a wish to the one who competes them. Nanoha helped Yuuno to seal all the Jewel Seeds, and eventually joined the Time-Space Administration Bureau, where she helped maintain peace among many dimensions. Storyline To be filled. Controls Basic Controls: ArrowKeys - Move A - She melees the opponent with Raising Heart. It can chain up to 3 hits. A (Hold) - hits opponent with Raising Heart, and sends them flying A (Hold) + Up Arrow - hit opponent with Raising Heart, and sends them flying above you A (Hold) + Down Arrow - hit opponent with Raising Heart, and sends them flying below you Z - Divine shooter one at a time. Can be chained up to 7 hits. Z (Hold) - Charged Divine Shooter. It breaks opponent's shield and stuns them. X - Shield Q + X - Teleport in front of opponent (Must be close) W + X - Teleport behind opponent. (Must be close) C - Dash (Use this with arrow keys to Dash) Q - Move up W - Move down D - Change target (Obviously requires multiple opponents) S - Charge Stamina Bar. S + C - Burst mode. Nanoha's Raising Heart goes into Excelion Mode. '''Skills: S + A - Fires 6 shots of Axel Shooter. If charged full, it'll shoot 12 shots. It'll quickly home towards opponent when released. S + Z - Divine Buster, a beam move. Longer you hold the keys, longer the beam will be. Can be also charged partially. S + X - Nanoha's Protection. It counters against regular melee and reflects small projectiles. When charged, it does Protection Powered, When opponent melees during Protection Powered, it'll do Reaction Purge and damage the opponent and stunning them. S + C + A - Nanoha unleashes Starlight Beaker. Works the same way as Plasma Zanber Breaker. Only on burst mode. S + C + Z - Excelion Buster. She shoots a Barrel Shot to keep opponent from moving, and Raging Heart turns into A''ccelerate' Charge System (ACS) Mode, then does Strike Flame, as shown on Episode 12 of Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's. Can only be used on last bar of HP. Only Stats (note: All damage values are given in percentages. 100% = 1 health bar of a normal lv. 5 character.) '''Basic Attack': chains 4.5%, 4.5%, 6% + stun (total of 15% per chain) Basic Attack (Burst Mode): chains 4.5%, 4.5%, 6%, 4.5%, 6% + stun (total of 25.5% per chain) Charged Attack: 15% + knock back (if knock back hits a wall, adds knockdown) Basic Missile: 4.5% Charged Missile: 15% + shield break Can shoot up to 7 basic shots in a row (10 in burst mode). Axel Shooter (uncharged): 6 hits of 7.5% each (total of 45%) Axel Shooter (charged): 12 hits of 7.5% each (total of 90%) SA. Shoots 6 missiles at opponent (12 if charged). Tracks opponent. Divine Buster (chargeable): 6-12 hits of 9% each (total of 54%-108%; if all hits connect, adds knockdown) SZ. Beam attack. Beam extends during the first 0-6 hits (depending on charge). Can move beam side to side slightly. Protection (uncharged): shield, reflects missiles Protection (charged): shield, reflects missiles, counter SX. Protects from frontal attacks. Can be charged while moving. Slottable. Starlight Breaker (burst shield ???): 135% direct + 90% explosion + long knockdown (total of 225%) SCA. Uses up remaining burst mode. Detonates when it hits something or at maximum range. Excellion Buster ACS (burst shield ???): 300% + long knockdown SCZ. Requires less than 1 bar of health. Uses up remaining burst mode. Shoots barrel shot first to immobilize opponent; if it misses, attack is canceled. See also Nanoha Takamachi StS Fate Testarossa Hayate Yagami Vita External Links http://vnsharing.net/forum/showthread.php?t=65878 - Pictures and Info Source Category:Characters Category:Magical Battle Arena